


Семейные ценности

by fandom_Rogue_Squadron_2019



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Bromance, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 16:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19976803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Rogue_Squadron_2019/pseuds/fandom_Rogue_Squadron_2019
Summary: Социально-значимая работа всегда дарит новые знакомства.





	Семейные ценности

Социально-значимая работа всегда дарит новые знакомства. Скорее всего, те, которых вам больше всего хотелось бы избежать. Хэл повидал всякого — и всяких — о чём предпочёл бы никогда не вспоминать, но некоторые дела нельзя просто выкинуть из головы.

Особенно — если их никак не удаётся довести до конца.

Насчёт Бустера Террика каждый нерф знает, что для него давно заказана путёвка на Кессель. Вопрос лишь в доказательствах — вопрос, раз за разом оказывающийся без ответа. Хэл лично встречается с Терриком лишь дважды, и оба раза Террик оказывается кристально чист, а во второй ещё и умудряется стребовать компенсацию за незаконное задержание.

Да провалиться ко всем ситхам, если это задержание не было абсолютно законным.

Хэл поднимает документы, просматривает голозаписи, опрашивает причастных сотрудников — все возможные правила соблюдены до запятой. Он предполагает, что одного или, может, двоих — эти ребята почти одинаково смущены, хотя и пытаются этого не показать — Террик запугал, и дело превращается для Хэла в нечто... личное.

Поэтому он следит за Терриком пристальнее, ищет его следы тщательнее, скоро, наверное, начнёт распознавать топливо «Ската-пульсара» по запаху — и начинает беспокоиться, когда долго не знает, где Террик со своей яхтой. В этом беспокойстве лишь половина от «что он опять натворил», другая — от «во что он опять вляпался». Однажды Хэл вынужден признать, что Террик становится для него кем-то вроде дальнего родственника.

Возвращаясь из очередной бескрайне долгой командировки, Хэл сначала оставляет униформу в штабе КорБеза, принимает душ и переодевается в гражданское, прежде чем идти домой: он не хочет приводить в гости ни Террика, ни другую свою добычу, пусть даже в мыслях. С мыслей всегда начинаются не лучшие вещи.

И этот день не отличается от прочих.

— Привет, — говорит Хэл в пустоту прихожей. Но природа пустоты не терпит.

— Папа!

Корран врезается в него всей двадцатикилограммовой жизнерадостностью, и Хэл притворно охает.

— Мы с мамой ходили в зоопарк!

— Где мама? Стой смирно, кадет.

Одной рукой стягивая куртку, он всё-таки умудряется другой потрепать Коррана по голове.

— Смотри, кого я поймал!

Хэл наконец справляется с курткой, смотрит вниз — и закрывает лицо, пряча под ладонью улыбку.

— Смотри! — возбуждённо говорит Корран, — смотри! — и бьёт его по колену плюшевым скатом-пульсаром.


End file.
